The Chosen One's Legendary Opportunity
by UEG nastykiller
Summary: After Ash's journey through Unova, Ash goes on another vacation and, like Unova, turns into a journey. But instead of of him going to a new region, he will revisit the five regions and the Orange Islands. How does the Shamouti Prophecy that has Ash being the 'Chosen One' come to play? Sight Aura Ash; multiple one-sided Ash shippings. T for possible deaths later on.
1. Prologue

_Notes: note this is my first attempt to make a story using Ash as a main character and using the anime, including the movies. This story is after Unova, I do mean after Colress, Ghetsis, and the Team Plasma grunt were arrest at the end of (Japanese translated name) Best Wishes: Season Two: Episode N_

Prologue

A week after Ash got home from Unova, Ash was getting restless. He was anxious to go somewhere out of Pallet Town that had a meaning for it.

"When I called Brock, he told he was bus; Daisy said that Misty was on vacation with May and Dawn; Max was already traveling through Kanto; and I just got back from Unova a week ago. What am I going to do?" Ash said to himself after he finished his breakfast. A thought came to him, 'Altomare.' He was trying to figure out where the thought came from when a few memories reminded him of his time there.

"Pikachu, what do you think about of us visiting Altomare, again?" Ash asked his electric friend.

"Pika." Pikachu replied in agreement of the idea.

"Honey, I think you should go. You've been very restless lately and visiting some friends might help with it." Delia said to her son.

"I better start packing, then." Ash stated.

"Don't worry about it. Go visit your Pokemon, today." his mom said.

"Okay, mom. I'll be back before dinner." he said before heading to Professor Oak's ranch.

* * *

A week later, Ash and Pikachu were arriving at Altomare and, within a minute of being in the city, they were hopelessly lost until Bianca found them.

"Ash?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Bianca. How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, but I'm worried about Latias." the artist said.

"Why?"

"She changed after Latios became the Soul Dew and you and your friends left."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know. She's usually patrols the city before lunch."

"Okay. When you see her, tell her I'll be at the Pokemon Center."

"I will." she said before they parted ways.

Ash and Pikachu continued their search for the Pokemon Center before they, literally, bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Ash said.

"It's alright, Ash." the person said.

Ash look at the person when he heard his name. "Riley," Ash said when he recognized Riley, "how is your aura training going?"

"It's going well." the aura user replied.

"So, what brings you here to Altomare?"

"Something told me to come here. I can't explain why. What about you?"

"I'm visiting some friends."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to the Pokemon Center."

"We're heading there, too. Do you mind if we go with you?"

"Sure."

Within a few seconds of them walking and it finally hitting Ash, Ash asked, "Where's Lucario?"

"He is in his Pokeball because he got knock unconscious when we tried to stop Hunter J from taking a Pokemon, here, in Altomare. Sadly, she got away."

"I hope wasn't Latias." Ash muttered as they went to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After arriving at the Pokemon Center, Riley got Lucario checked. It turned out Lucario was only unconscious from hitting a wall too hard, but didn't suffer any serious brain damage. He was up and about in a few minutes.

"Riley, lets battle." Ash said.

Riley looked at Lucario, who nodded, and said, "Okay."

They headed out of the Pokemon Center. There was a group in front of the Pokemon Center and the only girl in the group, as far as Ash knew, went to him and hugged him.

After recognizing the girl, but wasn't fully sure, Ash asked, "Bianca?" The shook her head. "Latias." Ash quietly said in surprise.

_'It's been a while Ash.'_ Latias said through telepathy.

"It's an honor to meet, Latias." Riley said.

"You're Riley," the one that was about Ash's age stated, "the aura guardian and you're Ash, the Chosen One from Shamouti Prophecy."

"Yes, and you are?" Riley asked.

"Tyler, a fellow aura user. I was told to come here and find the Chosen One, who we believe is Ash." Then, Tyler's eyes turned pure blue. "And it seems we have three people that can use aura."

During the whole time Tyler and Riley talked, Ash's was speechless.

Latias shook lightly him. _'Ash.'_ she said.

"Sorry, but when did you learn how to use telepathy? When we first met, you didn't use it." Ash said.

_'After you and your friends left Altomare over four years ago, many Latias and Latios came here to comfort me because of Latios. Most of them used telepathy to communicate with each other and they taught me how to use it. Some, also, told me a way to bring my brother back to his normal self, but there will be no Soul Dew to keep the water from destroying the city.'_ she explained.

"I suggest for us to head to the garden because there are a few shady looking people here." said the one in the group that seemed to be in his mid-twenties.

"Agreed." the one in a full Black, armored suit said.

"I would prefer to stay out of public areas for a while because of today." the one with that had a shiny Karlia on his shoulders said.

"Agreed." Winter said.

"I would prefer to stay out of public areas for a while because of today." the man said.

"Okay."

"Latias, will you lead us to the garden. I'm tired of Ash getting us lost." Pikachu said.

_'Sure.'_ Latias responded and started to lead us to the garden.

"Hey." Ash said as the rest of us laughed. "Wait, did I just understand Pikachu?"

"I have a prototype translator with me." the one with Rose said.

When they arrived at the garden, Rose, Riley, and his Lucario were captivated by its beauty. Meloetta appeared in front of Ash, causing him to jump and Latias dispelled her illusion.

"Good to see you again, Meloetta." The one with Rose said.

"Meloetta, why are you here? Did something?" Ash asked in concern.

Tears formed in Meloetta's eye as she cried, "Their dead. Hunter J killed them before she took me." Ash held her as she continued to cry.

"And she is going to get life in prison or going to be put on death row." the one in his mid-twenties said.

"Death, because of her former pilot's testimony for poaching, multiple counts of first degree murder, kidnapping, and Arceus-knows what else." Tyler said before the armored one slapped both of them in the back of the head to shut them up.

"Thank you, commander." the one carrying the Emotion Pokemon and the commander nodded.

"Let it out. Let it all out." Ash said to comfort the legendary as he completely ignoring what others were saying.

_'Meloetta,'_ Rose projected getting the legendry's attention_, 'I have lost my whole family. It was hard for me, but I didn't, and still don't, let their deaths be in vain. I had no one that cared for weeks...'_ she was cut off as four mechanical arms grabbed her, Pikachu, Meloetta, and Latias.

Ash yelled, "No."

"Is that all you're going to say." Jessie said as her, Meowth, and James was in everyone's sight.

"As we take your Pokemon away." James continued.

"Bring the blinding white..." Jessie said before a gunshot interrupted her.

The gun shot was from a pistol in Rose's partner's hand. "I suggest releasing the Pokemon before Winter, here, makes each of you headless." he threatened.

"Don't shoot." three Team Rocket members pleaded in unison.

"Here, just don't shoot us." Meowth said as they released the Pokemon causing Rose and Pikachu to fall. Latias caught both of them before they hit the ground.

"Gardevoir," Tyler said, having the Embrace Pokemon come out of its Pokeball, "use psychic to get the Team Rocket member over here." the Embrace Pokemon did what he said as he brought out a Lucario, Infernape, and Gallade.

Meowth asked Winter, "Weren't ya one of da ones dat uncovered da base in Violet City?"

"No, that was my team." Winter replied. "I'm the one who got Hunter J's crew to surrender after taking care nine of them with only two combat knives and my armor." The Team Rocket grunts gulped in fear while Ash wasn't paying attention.

"Thank you, Latias." the one that threatened the Team Rocket trio said as Latias let him put Rose back on his shoulders.

"Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu jumped off Latias towards Ash.

"Ash." Pikachu said as he landed in Ash's arms.

"Thanks, Latias." Ash said. She nuzzled him as Lorenzo and Bianca entered in the garden.

"Latias seems to be back to her old self." Lorenzo said.

"Grandpa, these four people brought Latias home." Bianca said, referring to the group Latias was with before they met Ash and Riley earlier.

"Bianca, they are people that captured Hunter J's and landed it in front of the museum." he stated.

Winter mumbled something that Ash couldn't make out.

"Latias," Tyler asked, "how does someone revive a Latias or Latios from a Soul Dew?"

_'Three beings that can use aura give a lot of their aura to the Soul Dew, so the Soul Dew can reform to its soul's previous body, but in Latios case, the water in and around Altomare will threaten to destroy city again and Latios will be too weak to help me stop it without both of us becoming, each, a Soul Dew.'_ she explained.

"What about restoring the old Soul Dew with aura?" Ash asked, shocking his electric-type.

_'We need at least most of that Soul Dew to do that.'_ Latias stated.

"That isn't a problem. I found the pieces and put them in a bag the Latios became the Soul Dew." Lorenzo said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bianca asked.

"I thought if there was a way to fix it, it shouldn't receive any further damage."

"Please, go get the bag for us." Tyler asked him.

"I'll be right back." Lorenzo said before leaving the garden.

"Riley, to restore a soul and repairing something in the process takes two and you and your Lucario are around the same skill as Lucario and I are, will you two repair the old Soul Dew and it's soul?"

"Are you sure that will work?" Riley questioned.

"Have you ever heard of shadow Pokemon?" Riley nodded. "Well, my team and I cured a shadow Garchomp that had two broke arms by using aura."

"We'll do our best."

Lorenzo returned with a plastic bag holding piece of a jewel. "Here you go." he said, handing the bag to Tyler, who gave it to Riley.

"Riley, after you two restore the Soul Dew, hold in the pedestal over there." Tyler told them, pointing at a pedestal that water was flowing out of.

"Got it." Riley said. "Latias, will you hold the pieces with telekinesis." She nodded and he poured the pieces into his left hand before they started to float upwards a few inches. Then, Riley and his Lucario made to aura spheres and merged them into one. The pieces of the Soul Dew formed together into a dark sphere, slowly turning into a light, purplish-blue. Then, they stopped as the color stopped changing. Riley grabbed the gem, rushed to the pedestal with everyone except except the Team Rocket trio, Infernape, Gardevoir, and Gallade, right behind him, place it in the pedestal, and waited.

Ash took out Sir Aaron's gloves and put them on. "Are those Sir Aaron's gloves?" Riley asked.

Ash said, "Yes. I'll tell you later."

"When I remove this Soul Dew place that one where this is at." Tyler said before he pulled a Soul Dew out of the water in the pedestal and turned to his Lucario and Ash. "Latias." She nodded and the Soul Dew float right above his hands. "On three. One...two...three." Three aura spheres formed and merged together around the Soul Dew. The gem was changing to a very bright blue and as soon it stopped changing, Tyler said, "That's enough." The sphere surrounding the Soul Dew faded and the jewel slowly shifted in the shape of Latios before the light faded leaving a unconscious Pokemon.

That Pokemon was Latias's brother, one of the guardians of Altomare, Latios.

_Notes: I'm already working on Chapter 1 and that's where this splits from Halo: The Portal to a New World. Chapter one will explain more and some plot._


	2. The Opportunity

_Notes: Sorry for the wait, finals were a pain and, even though school been out for almost three weeks for me, ironically, I am slowing down on the amount I write over a period of time._

**_*Spoiler Alert: If you read my other story Halo: The Portal to a New World and don't want even a bit spoiled, wait 'til I post Chapter Ten of it before reading this.*_**

Chapter 1: The Opportunity

After the light faded and reveal an unconscious Latios, the male eon fell straight into the body of water underneath him. Tyler, Riley, Latias, and Ash all went after him and pulled him out.

After Tyler checked if Latios was breathing, he announced, "He's breathing." With those words, a wave of relief swept through the garden. "Let's give him a place to rest."

"Right." Riley and Ash said in unison before all three of them lifted Latios and carried him.

"We have a guest room. You can put in there." Bianca stated.

_'I'll show you where it is.' _Latias projected before remaking her illusion.

"Doctor, do you mind giving us a hand?" Tyler asked the one that threatened the Team Rocket trio.

"Sure." he said before he put Rose down, so he could guide Latios's head as the three aura users and the doctor left the garden.

Latios said in his sleep something that the doctor's translator translated to "Yes, Arceus."

Tyler stated, "Arceus planned this. I knew it."

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked.

"He was the one that sent me here and probably influenced you two to come here in some way." the trainer that left four of his Pokemon in the garden.

"It makes sense. Arceus said that Tyler would know what to do when the time came and Tyler knew how to fix the Soul Dew." the doctor commented as they walk through Lorenoz's workshop. "But, Latios could of been just dreaming."

As the female Eon lead them through Bianca's house, which was a little bit dfficult, and to the guestroom, she told them, _'Place him on the bed.' _They did. _'He needs to rest.' _She got four nodded in agreement.

When they were exiting the house, Latias asked, _'Ash, may I talked you, in private?'_

"Okay." Ash said as the others continued walking back to the garden.

_'After my brother is back to full strength, may I please go with you.' _Latias nervously asked the trainer.

"Okay, but..." Ash didn't finished because Latias, who jumped to conclusions upon hearing the word 'Okay', went straight to Ash's Belt and hit the bottom on one of the Pokeballs on it, causing her to be caught.

Ash brought her out and said, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: Okay, but we should ask Lorenoz, Latios, and Bianca first."

_'I am sorry; I was so excited on go with you.' _the Eon dragon said.

As Ash was about to open the door to the garden, the door flung open and hit Ash, causing him to fall to the floor and into an unconscious state.

* * *

In Ash's subconscious, Ash was in a big room, mostly made of marble, with a large table in middle. Surrounding the said table was one of each legendary, expect Meloetta and Latias.

_'Welcome Ash.'_ Arceus said from across the table. To Arceus's right was Ho-Oh followed by the legendary beasts, Lugia, the legendary birds, the weather trio, Manaphy, Phoine, Celebi, the four legendary swordsmen, Kyrume, Reshiram, Shaymin, and Mewtwo and to his left was Mew followed by the lake trio, creation trio, the four Regis, the lunar duo, Jirachi, the kami trio, Genesect, Heatran, Victini, Zekrom, Dexoys, and Latios.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

'_We are in the Hall of Origin, but you and Latios are physically in Altomare while your subconscious is here.'_ Arceus answered._ 'How isn't important, but the reason why is simple. Because of the majority of us agrees, we came to a discussions of allowing you to catch us, on our own terms. But, it is your choice.'_

_'Think of it as an opportunity to get closer to your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.'_ Cresselia said.

"I'll do it." Ash said to the forty-six legendary Pokemon in the hall.

_'Then it is settled. Latios will explain the terms of each one of us after both of you are awake.'_ Arceus stated before Latios's and Ash's subconscious left the hall.

* * *

Ash woke up in a bed with Pikachu and Latias next to him.

"Pikapi." Ash's starter said.

_'Ash, you're a wake.'_ Latias said.

"What happened?" the trainer asked as a headache came to him.

_'Bianca accidentally knocked you out with the door in the workshop.'_ the female legendary explained.

"Is Latios awake?" Ash asked.

_'I don't know.'_ Latias said before her brother entered the room.

"Were we in the Hall of Origin, Latios?" Ash asked and received a nodded from the male eon.

_'What are you talking? You've been with me since Latios come back.'_ the red and white dragon said.

Latios explained to his sister what happened, even though Ash couldn't understand.

_'Oh.'_ Latias said, who was now thinking her dream was hopeless.

Seeing Latias's mood change, Ash remembered what Latias asked earlier and, while scratching the back of his head, said, "Latios, there might be a problem. Latias asked me, if she can go with me after you were better. I said, 'okay', but we were going to ask you, Lorenzo, and Bianca, first. Before I could explain, she already caught herself"

The said dragon blushed as her brother glared at her. To avoid the subject, she said, _'We should let the others know that both of you are awake.'_

"Let's go." the Kanto trainer said before all four of them headed to the Secret Garden.

As they reached the garden Bianca apologized to Ash for hitting him with the door.

"It's okay ." he said. "Latias has something to ask you and Lorenzo."

"What is it, Latias?" Bianca asked.

_'May I go with Ash, please.' _Latias said, _'I asked him and he said that it is okay, but I should as you, first.'_

"I think you should go with him. You haven't been as excited as you were when I told Ash was here for years." Bianca said.

"It seems when you are around Ash, it makes your old self come out." Lorenzo said, "Go ahead."

_'There might be a slight problem.'_ Latias said._ 'Latios is, also, going with Ash because he is helping Ash with something that Arceus asked him.'_

"Who will guard the Soul Dew?" Bianca said a bit louder then she wanted to.

Riley heard her and went over to them before asking, "What the problem?"

"Latias and Latios want to with me, but the Soul Dew will be unguarded." Ash explained.

"Hmm... What about Lucario and I stay and guard in their absence?" Riley suggested after seeing Lucario nodding.

"Are you sure?" the Kanto native asked.

"I don't mind." the aura guardian said.

_'Thank you.'_ Latias said as she hugged him.

Ash pulled out an empty Pokeball. "Is there something..." Ash said as Latios shook his head and tapped the button on the ball. It dinged when the ball closed and Ash let his new Pokemon before he asked, "Who's next?"

_'He suggests Mewtwo.'_ Latias translated.

"Meloetta." the Melody Pokemon said.

"Meloetta, you want to come, too?" Ash asked.

"Meloe." she said and Ash pulled out another Pokeball. She tapped it, knowing Ash will let her out afterwards, and, like Latios, it dinged upon closing before Ash brought her out.

Unknown to the people and Pokemon in the garden, Jessie, James, and Meowth escaped from the garden unnoticed until the commander checked. "They gone." he said.

"Who's gone?" Tyler asked.

"The three Team Rocket members. I turn my back for a minute and disappear."the armored man said.

"Is your motion tracker not working?" the doctor asked.

"That and a few more. I think Ace can repair them."

"Should we go after them?" the mid-twenties looking one said.

"No, we'll be wasting our time."

"I feel like I am forgetting something." Ash muttered before realizing he forgot to call his mom. "I'll be back. I have to make call." Ash said before he ran out of the garden with Pikachu, the Eon duo, and Meloetta chased after him with Latias looking like Bianca and Latios and Meloetta invisible.

"Pikapi."Pikachu called as hoped Ash would hear him.

To Ash's Pokemon's relief, he did and stopped to let them catch up. When they did, he said, "Sorry about that, but I told my mom that I was going to call her when I got to the Pokemon Center and I completely forgot."

_'It's okay, Ash.'_ Latias said.

"Pika." the electric mouse agreed.

* * *

When they entered the nearly empty Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy asked Ash, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Professor Oak wants you to call him as soon as you can." she said.

"Thanks, I'll call right now." the trainer said before turning to Pikachu. "I wounder what it is about."

"Pika." his starter said.

As they got to a video phone, the three legendaries noticed Ash and Nurse Joy where the only human-beings in the Pokemon Center and they dispelled their illusions when Nurse Joy and Ash dialed Oak's number.

"Hello, Professor Oak's lab, Oak speaking." they heard.

"Hey, Professor, it's me, Ash." Ash said as the video feed connected.

"Where are they?" Samuel demanded.

"Who, professor?" Ash asked.

"The legendary Pokemon you caught." the professor said as Latias started to nuzzle Ash. "You actually caught a Latias."

"She really wanted to come with me." Ash told Oak.

"Where's Latios and Meloetta you, also caught."

"With me."

Then, a trainer entered the Pokemon Center and he only noticed the Guardians of Altomare. "I have been looking for you two for weeks and, now, you are mine." he said as he pulled out two Pokeballs.

"I call you back, professor." Ash said before he hanged up and turned to the other trainer.

The trainer noticed Ash and told him, "Latias and Latios are mind, so get lost.

Nurse Joy heard the first out burst and came back into the lobby. "What going on in here?" she asked before seeing the Eon duo. "The Guardians of Altomare."

"The thing is they wanted me to catch them." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You don't deserve to have them." the trainer said.

Latias got offended by the trainers words and defended her trainer,_ 'He saved me, helped save this city, brought my brother back to me. We owe him our lives.'_

"That's enough. I will not allow fighting in this Pokemon Center." Joy told them.

Not caring that he was in a Pokemon Center, the persistent trainer said, "I challenge you to a four on four battle for them."

_'Ash, you don't have to battle him.'_ Latias stated.

"I won't battle you with them on the line." Ash told the other trainer.

"They will be mine." the trainer said as he had a Metagross and a Mightyena come out before he ordered them, "Get me that Latias and Latios."

"Stop." Riley demanded as he entered the Pokemon Center with Lucario, but the Pokemon attack the Eons and Ash.

Latias protected Ash from the Metagross while her brother dodged the Mightyena.

Riley grabbed the stubborn trainer and demanded, "Call off your Pokemon."

"Why should I?" the trainer sneered.

"If you don't, Latios may become a jewel called a Soul Dew, again." Riley explained.

"Stop lying." the owner of the two attacking Pokemon before Latios fell unconscious in a mid-air dodge, even though the Mightyena never landed a signal hit of him.

"Latios." Ash yelled as the male dragon type hit the floor. He started to run to the Legendary, but the Metagross knocked Ash back, which made the one that was protecting him, pissed off.

_'I'm going you regret doing that.'_ Latias stated before turning invisible and repeatedly dive-bombed the Metagross before sending it at the Mightyena.

"Latias." Ash calmly said as he got up. She dispelled her illusion as she went to him and nuzzled him. "Latias," Ash said while embarrassed, "we should check on Latios."

_'Right.'_ she said as Lucario kept the two defeated Pokemon at bay.

As Pikachu, Nurse Joy, Meloetta, Latias, and Ash went to the fallen physic dragon, Riley explained, "Latios was revived from a Soul Dew be the power of Ash's, another trainer's, and that trainer's Lucario's aura about a half hour ago. Normally it takes days for someone to recover from a loss of a lot of aura." Riley made sure Nurse Joy heard him.

"What's aura?" the owner of the two Pokemon Latias defeated.

"The essence of every living thing." the aura guardian said.

"What are you going to me." the, now fearful, trainer asked.

"Keep you here, so Nurse Joy can decide what to do with you."

As the trainer fear of losing his licence and Pokemon, Nurse Joy, Latias, and Ash lifted the male eon and carried him to a bed in the back of the Pokemon Center.

_Notes: I will not be posting Chapter 2 of this til I have Chapter Twelve of The Journey with the Eeveelutions and Chapter Ten of Halo: The Portal to a New World posted.  
I would like to get some comments on this story and suggestion that might help with a bit of writers block in this story, which started at the end of this chapter._

**Please Review.**


	3. Two Old Friends

_Notes: Sorry for the wait, but I lazy and had writer's block on Eeveelutions. I do have announcement, I am using Microsoft Office to write my stories, excluding notes, instead of handwriting them first. I have a bit of trouble on the video calls, which this one has two._

Chapter 2: Two Old Friends

Pikachu, Meloetta, Latias, and Ash were waiting in front of Latios's room before Nurse Joy came out, in and informed them, "He needs his rest."

"May we see him?" Ash asked.

"Sure, but try not to wake him." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." the trainer said before they entered the room and Joy left.

_'Brother,' _Latias said.

"He'll be okay." Ash said to confront the female Eon.

"Pikapi pika, kapika chu pi." Pikachu added.

_'Thank you.'_she said.

"That's what friends are for." Ash stated.

"Pika." the electric-type said.

_'Ash, shouldn't you call the professor back?'_Latias asked.

"I almost forgot." he said. "If you want, you can stay here."

_'I'm going with you.'_Latias told him.

"Pi pika kapika." Ash's starter said.

_'Pikachu said that he will watch Latios.'_Latias translated.

"Okay, buddy. See you soon." Ash said before he and the two conscious psychics-types headed to the lobby.

As they reach the video phones, Ash dialed Oak's number. After two rings, they heard, "Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak spoking."

"Hey, professor, its Ash." Ash said before the video came through.

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to call. What happened?" the Kanto professor said.

Ash explained what happened before the professor spoke, again. "I see. I hope Latios wakes soon."

"Me, too." Ash said.

"One of the things I was going to ask before we were interrupted is how did meet, let alone caught three legendaries?" Oak asked.

_'Ash, I think we should talk to Latios before telling anyone about the garden.'_Latias said.

"After Latios wakes up." Ash told the regional professor.

"I understand. It wouldn't be right if Latios wasn't around..." Oak said before Ash interrupted him.

"No, it isn't that. Meloetta, Latias and Latios joined me somewhere Latios wouldn't want me to talk about." Ash explained.

"I see." the professor said. "When do you think you will be coming back?"

"Longer than I first thought." the trainer said.

"How so?" Oak asked.

"I have an old friend I am going to visit, first." the raven-haired trainer stated.

"You better let your mother know." the professor said.

"I'm going to call her after we're done." Ash said.

"I better let you go, then." Oak said.

"I will call you after Latios is wakes up." Ash told him.

"I'm looking forward to it." Oak said before the connection was cut.

Ash called home and received a bit of a scowling from his mother before he told his mom the change in plans. Delia understood and wished her son good luck before the call was over.

As they re-entered the room, they heard, "Latias, Ash." They looked out of the room to see Riley, his Lucario, Lorenzo, and Bianca heading their way.

"Is Latios in there?" Bianca asked.

_'Yeah.' _Latias said as she remembered the event.

After a few moments of silence, Latios turned in his sleep. No one in the room, but Latios, knew what he was dreaming. Latios was reliving the night he became the Soul Dew. Only thing different was that he wasn't reliving his memory, but his sister's. The beginning of his dream started right before the Team Rocket two members attacked the Eon Duo over four years ago and ended when Bianca placed Latios's Soul Dew in the fountain. After reliving his sister's memory from over four years ago, his slumber became dreamless.

* * *

The next morning Latios woke up with Pikachu asleep on one side of his bed and Meloetta asleep on the other side while Latias had her head in Ash's lap, both of them were, also, asleep. Latios got up and looked the room before his sister awoke, which caused the other two Pokemon to wake up. Pikachu woke their trainer without shocking him, even though it was before eight in the morning.

"Latios, you're awake." Ash said as he hugged the legendary.

Latias noticed something was wrong with her brother and asked him, _'What's wrong?'_

Latios stayed silent. "You can tell us." Ash said.

The blue dragon told them about his dream with his sister translating. _'Are you sure?'_Latias asked, who received a nod. _'But that's impossible. At least take me through it.'_

Latios went through it and, to Latias's surprise, it was just as she remembered. _'Please stop.'_she said when Latios got to the area of the dream that Pikachu, Latias, and Ash left the Pokemon Center. _'It is how I remember, but that's impossible.'_

"Pi pika pi pikachu ka pika pikachu kapi." the mouse stated.

"Let's get some breakfast." Ash said and received four responses agreeing with the idea.

Later that day, Ash called the professor. As the call was answered, the video connected and it showed Tracey answered the call.

"Hey Ash." Oak's assistant said. "The professor is outside feeding the Pokemon. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Exactly, I told Professor Oak I would call him when Latios woke up," Ash explained.

"The professor was saying that someone caught three legendary Pokemon in a day, yesterday." Tracey said and Ash started scratching his head. "Wait, you caught three legendaries." a surprised assistant said. "How?"

"They wanted to go with me." Ash stated.

"Tracey, who are you talking to?" they heard the professor ask.

"Ash." Tracey said.

"Oh, let me talk to him." Oak said before Tracey left out of the view of the camera to be replaced by Professor Oak. "Ash, is Latios awake yet?"

"Yeah." the Kanto trainer said.

"Did you ask him." the Kanto professor asked.

Ash looked at Latios, who was confused. "Not yet." Ash said as Latias explained about the question Professor Oak asked yesterday.

Latios told his sister his answer. _'He said that he doesn't mind telling Professor Oak, but it has to be in person.' _

"Okay." Ash said to them before turning back to the screen. "Professor, Latios said I can only tell you in person."

"I can't wait." Professor Oak said. "Before I forget, your mom told me that Brock wants you to call him."

"I'll make sure to call him." the aspiring Pokemon master said.

"Have fun, Ash." the famous professor said.

"Thanks, professor." Ash said before he hung up and then dialed the Pewter City's Gym's number.

When the call was answered by Brock's brother, Forrest. "Hey Ash. Brock told me you were going to call." Forrest said

"Hey Forrest. Is Brock there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, let me get him for you." the Pewter City gym leader said before heading to find his older brother.

A bit later Brock was on the screen. "Hey, Ash." the medical student said. "You're mom told me you were in Altomare."

"Yeah." the Pallet Town naïve replied to his second human traveling companion.

Latias and Latios appeared in the Pokemon Center's camera's view. "Hey Latias, Latios." Brock said before he remembered what happened about four years ago. "Latios," Brock nearly yelled, "didn't you become the Soul Dew?" The blue dragon nodded. "How?"

"I'll tell you when I get back in Kanto." Ash said.

"Okay." Brock said. "Oh. Ash, did you ever figure out, who kissed you both we left Altomare?"

Brock and Latios saw Latias blush at the question which made smile and Latios glare at Latias while Ash admitted, "I haven't give much thought about it."

"Tell me when you figure it out." the Pewter City naïve said. "By the way, Ash, where are you in Altomare?"

"The Pokemon Center's lobby." Ash answered.

"Ash, what are you thinking. They could get captured." Brock said.

Ash scratched his head as he said, "A bit late for that."

Brock was confused and said, "Please explain."

Meloetta looked over Ash's left should with one her hand on it. "I caught them and Meloetta." the black haired trainer stated as he motioned to the Melody Pokemon.

"I heard about a group that protected a Meloetta a few days ago." Brock said before Meloetta started to tear up.

Ash hugged the, now crying, legendary "It's okay Meloetta, she can't hurt you anymore." He said to calm the legendary.

"What did I say wrong?" Brock asked.

"Latias, please take Meloetta for me while I talk to Brock." the legendary's trainer asked. Latias took Meloetta away from the video phone before Ash continued. "The group that was protecting a Meloetta, they were protecting her," Ash said.

"Ash, what do you mean by 'were'?" the medical student asked.

"Remember Hunter J?" Ash said and he received a nod. "They're dead because she killed them."

"How? Gary told us that her ship crashed into Lake Valor." Brock said

"I don't know." Ash said.

"Anyways, Ash have you decided where you're going to next?" Brock said to change the subject.

"I'm going to visit an old friend." Ash replied.

"Who?" the Ash's former traveling companion asked.

"Mewtwo." Ash answered.

"Why?" the inspiring doctor asked.

After Ash explained what happened in the Hall of Origins and a few minutes of catching up, the call ended and Ash went to see if he could help comfort the Melody Pokemon.

* * *

Five days later, Ash and his Pokemon were on the boat heading to Goldenrod City.

While they were in their room, Latios thought it would be a good idea to explain some of the legendaries' conditions to Ash with Latias translating. _'Ash, Mewtwo said you would understand his conditions. You're meeting him behind the Goldernrod City Gym. When you catch him, you have to catch the clones, too.' _Latias translated.

"Got it." the trainer said.

_'Next is Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. They are going to meet you on top of Mount Quena and they will tell you their conditions in person. After you catch them, Ho-oh will meet you on the top of Tin Tower.' _Latias continued for her brother before telling her brother, _'Latios, I think we should wait on the rest.' _Latios and Pikachu agreed as he remembered Ash's forgetfulness.

The group left their room to enjoy the trip to Goldernrod.

_If anyone doesn't get it by now, one of the one-sided shippings is Altoshipping, but is illegal in this story's laws because of pokephilia being the equivalent to beastelity in our would._


	4. Surpirises

_AN: I was no a bit of a roll and I wanted to get this this, even though I cut out one thing that will be put in a later chapter._

Chapter 3: Surprises

During the three days they group was on the ship, Latias started teaching her brother how to use telepathy with minor results. Latios was able to use telepathy, but a few simple words a minute. Ash battled two trainers on the boat, one being a rookie trainer with a Rattata and the other being a top thirty-two in the Johto League. Ash used Pikachu on the newer trainer and won in a one on one match. But in the match against the second trainer it was a four on four. Ash had Pikachu go first, who knocked out the first two, almost three, before being taken out by a Hitmontop. Latias went in before Ash could decide which of his new Pokemon to pick next. Latias knocked out the remaining two Pokemon winning the battle.

As the ship was docked at Goldenrod City's harbor, Ash and his Pokemon went on a search for the Gym. After an hour and half, not including lunch, the group found the gym. They went behind the gym, but no one was there, not even a Rattata.

"Mewtwo." Ash called, but received no response. "Mewtwo." No response.

_'Ash, I don't think he is here. Let's come back here later.' _the female Eon said.

"Maybe you're right." Ash said before the back door of the gym opened. The three legendaries turned invisible while Ash turned and saw the gym leader of the gym, Whitney.

"Why are you back here and who were you talking, too?" the pink-haired gym leader asked.

"I was hoping to meet an old friend and I was agreeing with…" Ash said before he noticed the three legendary were invisible. "Meloetta, Latias, Latios, it's okay. This is Whitney, the gym leader here." Whitney thought Ash was crazy before Latias appeared next to Ash.

"Wow, a Latias." Whitney said before the other two legendaries dispelled their illusion. A Latios and Meloetta, too."

"Hey, Whitney." the raven-haired trainer said.

"Ash?" she said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Ash said.

"So, who's your old friend?" Whitney asked.

"A Pokemon I meet after I got my badge from you." the Kanto naïve said.

"Does the Pokemon have a name?" the gym leader asked.

"I promised him, I won't tell anyone who he is." Ash said.

"Maybe it's the Pokemon the some people say that only roams around the city at night, but no one knows its name." Whitney guessed.

"Looks like we'll come back tonight." Ash said to the Pokemon.

"Wanna come in?" Whitney asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

As Whitney, Ash and his Pokemon enter the gym though the back, a male trainer was waiting on the battlefield.

"Whitney, I challenge you to a gym battle." he said.

"I'll be down in a minute to battle you." the gym leader said.

"Good luck, Whitney." Ash said as Whitney hurried down to the battlefield. Ash took a seat in the stands with Pikachu and Meloetta in his lap and the Eons next to him.

"Ready?" Whitney asked.

"Ready when you are." the trainer said.

"This is an official three on three match between the challenger Simon Williams from Violet City and the gym leader Whitney for the Plain Badge. Let the match begin." the referee said.

"I chose Nidorina." Whitney said as she let out her Nidorina.

"Come on out Butterfree." Simon said.

"Tackle attack Nidorina." Whitney told her Pokemon before she charged at the bug type.

"Counter it with gust." Simon ordered and the Butterfly Pokemon complied by sending a strong gust of wind that sent the poison-type few feet into the air and fifteen feet back.

"Nidorina." Whitney cried. Nidarina got up and charged in again.

"Psybeam." the challenger ordered. A multicolored beam hit the Poison Pin Pokemon and sent it to unconsciousness.

"Nidorina is unable to battle. The round goes to the challenger." the referee announced. "Whitney send out your next Pokemon."

"Your turn Clefairy." the pink haired leader said. "Clefairy use metronome." Clefairy started moving its arms left and right.

"Use psybeam before it finishes." the challenger said. A psybeam hit Clefairy and Clefairy didn't want to battle anymore.

"Clefairy has forfeited the match. This round goes to the challenger. Whitney send out your last Pokemon." the referee said.

"Milktank, come on out." Whitney called out. "Milktank, use rollout." Milktank

"Stop it with sleep powder." the challenger said. Butterfree covered he field with the sleeping powder, but it didn't affect Milktank's impact on the flying/bug- type.

"Butterfree." the trainer cried before it struggled up, ready to continue, but was stuck again by Milktank's rollout for the ending blow.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, the round goes to Whitney." the ref announced.

"I choose you, Noctowl." Simon said as a Noctowl swooped around the field.

"Milktank, keep it up." Whitney told the Milk Cow Pokémon, who was gaining more momentum by each passing second.

"Noctowl, use hypnosis." the Owl Pokemon's trainer ordered. Even though the attack hit its target, it was had no effect. "What?" the trainer said.

"Milktank's rollout makes it that Milktank can't make eye contact with your Noctowl." Whitney explained as her Pokemon made Noctowl get thrown in a wall, knocking it unconscious.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Challenger call your next Pokemon." the ref said.

"Come on out, Bellsprout." the challenger called out. "Use ingrain." The Flower Pokemon put its roots into the ground before it got ran over by Milktank. "Vine whip." The vines got repelled off Milktank each time Bellsprout tried to it hit before Milktank ran over the grass/poison, again. "Keep trying." Simon said, but, to no avail, Bellsprout was knocked out in one final blow.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle. The winner of this round and match is Whitney." the ref announced.

_'Why wouldn't any of the attack work on Milktank?' _Latias asked to her trainer.

Overhearing their conversation, Whitney answered, "That's simple. When Milktank is using rollout, Milktank tucks in its head into its chest, making it that moves like sleep powder and hypnosis won't work, and the speed of Milktank's rollout counters most attacks."

While Whitney was answering Latias's question, the trainer that lost the match noticed Ash and his Pokemon and completely ignored the answer. When Whitney finished, he asked her, "When did you get legendaries?"

"Exactly, I caught them." Ash said.

"You're the one that beat Tobias's Latios and Darkria in semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference last year." Simon said.

_'You two never told us that you battled another Latios.' _the female Eon said.

Ash, surprised he got recognized by that battle, answered Latias first, "I didn't think you would be interested."

"How did get a Latias and Latios?" Violet City native asked.

"Latias and Latios wanted to come with me." Ash stated.

After Simon pelted Ash with questions for over ten minutes, Whitney, Ash, and his Pokemon were left alone. During that period time, they caught up.

As it started to get dark, Ash left the gym with two invisible, one disguised, and one mouse Pokemon. They headed to the Pokemon Center before Latias reminded Ash, _'Shouldn't we see if Mewtwo is behind the gym?'_

"I completely forgot about that. Thanks, Latias." the trainer said before they turned around.

After a while, Ash admitted, "We're lost."

_'This way.'_ Ash heard from a male voice in his head.

"Who said that?" Ash asked as the blue Eon showed himself. "That was you, Latios?" Latios nodded before he led the group back to the gym.

As they got behind the gym, they noticed a figure with a ragged, brown cloak over it.

_'Hello, Ash,'_ the figure said via telepathy _'Meloetta, Latias, Latios.'_

Recognizing the voice, Ash greeted back, "Good to see you, again, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo took off his hood as he said to Latios, _'I believe you have told him my conditions.'_

"He has, but where are the others?" the Kanto trainer asked.

_'You'll see, soon.' _ the Genetic Pokemon answered before teleporting the six of them to the last place Ash remembered meeting the clones.

* * *

_'Where are we?' _Latias asked.

_'Inside Mount Quena.' _Mewtwo said. _'Follow me.'_

Mewtwo lead them to a spring inside the mountain that had the cloned Pokemon and some of their offspring. _'You all live here?' _ Latias asked.

_'No. Most of us were not accepted by the species we were cloned from. After Arceus told me about his idea that you agreed to, they have agreed on allowing you, Ash, to capture them.'_ Mewtwo stated with nods around the spring agreeing to the statement.

"How do you think Professor Oak will react after this?" Ash asked his starter.

"Pi pikachu." he said with a shrug before yawning.

_'Get some rest.' _Mewtwo said, _'We'll talk in the morning.'_

* * *

The next morning, Pikachu zapped Ash, the last one asleep, awake.

_'Was that really necessary?' _the red dragoness asked.

"Pi, pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, Latias. I'm used to it." the trainer said before he noticed Suicune, Riakou, and Entei were in the cave. "Suicune, Riakou, Entei. When you come in?"

_'Last night, Latios told Mewtwo that they were going to meet you on top of the mountain and Mewtwo and Latios brought them here while you were asleep.' _Latias explained before they heard footsteps in the cave.

Meloetta, Latias, and Latios turned in visible before the one that ordered Mewtwo's creation to happen came into view.

_'You.' _Mewtwo said.

"It's been quite a while, Mewtwo." Giovanni said. "It seems you got me some welcoming gifts."

_'How did you remember my existence? I wiped your memory of me.' _Mewtwo said.

"But, you forgot to wipe my computers' memory." Giovanni stated.

_'Leave.' _the Genetic Pokemon told the crime boss.

"After what is mine is returned to me." the leader of Team Rocket stated, flatly.

_'I don't belong to you or anyone else.' _Mewtwo told.

"You will summit to my will. Perhaps, after you are under my control, I have you do what Hunter J failed to do."

Latias was angry at the fact the suited man in front of them was the one that hired Hunter J to kidnap her and Meloetta, who was too frighten to keep her invisibility going.

"I wonder want other surprises you have store for me, Mewtwo." Giovanni said as Ash put Meloetta in his own arms.

"I won't allow you to take any of them." Ash told the crime boss before reaching into his bag.

"Don't make me laugh." Giovanni said and he, unknowingly, made Latias pissed.

Latias dive bombed the Team Rocket leader as she said, _'Ash caught them while Latios and I keep them detracted.' _

Ash pulled out multiple shrunken Pokeballs out his bag. "Mewtwo, I'll catch you first, so you can help them." Ash said before tossing a Pokeball at Mewtwo. The ball hit and absorbed the psychic-type. The ball didn't the wobble and Pikachu let the Genetic Pokemon out, who joined the the other two psychic-types, the legendary beasts, and Pikachu as many Team Rocket grunts approached the cave. Ash continued throwing Pokeball at the clones and, when all Pokeballs thrown at the Mewtwo's clones dinged, all, but one, teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

_'Ash, we can't keep them back.' _Latias said.

Ash picked up the Pokeball one the ground before he said, "Mewtwo, can teleport us out of here?"

_'If everyone is near each other, I can get us far away from here.' _Mewtwo said.

Ash ran to the Pokemon before he said, "Mewtwo, now."

On that note, Mewtwo teleported the eight of them away from the mountain.

Giovanni stomped his foot before he ordered the grunts, "Find them."

* * *

Ash and the group of Pokemon that was teleported, ended up teleporting in the middle of a Pokemon Center and startled the Nurse Joy in it. "What's…" she started to say before she noticed the three legendary beasts. "Suicune, Riakou, and Entei."

"Nurse Joy, where are we?" Ash asked as he was still comforting Meloetta.

"Ecruteak City's Pokemon Center."

_AN: If anyone want to give me some ideas to get the story following more smoothly and be able to help get it updated more frequently, I would appreciate it very much._

**Make sure to leave a review and suggestions.**


End file.
